One Big Happy Family
by Nikkiole
Summary: Ryan goes to an old girlfriend's house to tell her some bad news about her best friend, but when something from his past comes up, he can't run away again...what is Ryan going to do?
1. Chapter 1

-1I Don't Own CSI : Miami, But I Do Own Nicole, Regina And Justine

Please Enjoy….

I was back on her doorstep after four long years, four long years of feeling lonely, four long years of regretting and hoping, but I wasn't at her house for some amazing dinner or anything like that, her best friend was dead, found shot in her bedroom at 5:51 this morning and Horatio sent me to give her the news.

I knew it would be awkward and that it was never a good idea to begin with, but Horatio's the boss and I can't argue with that. I took the three small steps leading up to her door in one long stride. I felt my hand come down on the hard wood but nothing was registering. I watched as the door opened.

The only thing I saw was her, her curly brown hair, deep brown eyes and slender frame. I also watched as her pretty little mouth fall open. "Ryan…." Oh well I'm glad this started out well, and I knew it was just going to get worse.

"Hello Nicole." She still stood there stunned , eyes wide, jaw slack body straight. Well I'm glad that at least my presence affected her. All of the sudden her mouth snapped shut. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Remind me to thank Horatio later for sending me on this wonderful trip, he couldn't have send Eric, or Frank, Or here's an idea, how about making the trip himself.

"Well if you'd invite me in, I'd tell you." She slapped her arms across her chest and braced herself against the door frame. "Oh no, if you don't remember Ryan, we broke up four years ago because of you."

Oh here it goes. "You were so into your damn career, that you lost time for us, or me and for another very important part of your life that you haven't know about for the past four years because you've been so wrapped up in everything else…"

"Justine is dead" I watched her drop, in one heap onto the floor she dropped. "Dead?, Is this some kind of fucking joke Ryan?" I wanted to crouch down next to her pull her into my arms and hold her again like the old times, but I knew that would be a bad idea. "I wish it was Nicole, she was found shot to death in her bedroom this morning."

"Who…who would do such a thing?" I crouched down so I could be eye level with her, but I didn't touch her, I kept to myself. "I don't know, but we are working damn hard to try and find out." She busted out in tears, not those little quiet ones that you just watch fall down the face without any sound, but full out sobbing.

She looked pale like she was going to faint any second, Justine was her best friend, they grew up together and even went through college together. Wait a minute, she said I missed out on a very important part of my life the past four years but I have no idea in hell what she's talking about, and right now I don't think I want to know, I just want to get this whole situation with Justine taken care of.

A little girl popped out of no where behind Nicole, she had straight light brown hair and deep brown eyes full of concern, she couldn't have been more then three years old. I saw a little hand fall onto Nicole's shoulder. "Mommy why are you crying?"

Woah…Did she say Mommy, and in Nicole has a daughter. She pulled the little girl onto her lap and held onto her tight. "Mommy's fine sweetie." She locked eyes with me and mouthed, "I'll talk to her about it later." even after she mouthed that to me she still held my eyes, their was an emotion in them I couldn't read like she was preparing to tell my something she knew I didn't want to hear.

"Ryan, this is Regina, your….daughter….the important part of your life you've been missing out on for four years."

Sorry that sucked, I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you thought, and let me know if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

-1- Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Update….Hope You Like It

"My daughter!?!" Nikki stood up, taking Regina with her in her arms.

"Sweetie why don't you go play with you dollhouse, Mommy will be in soon."

She gave Regina a kiss, set her down and she ran off into the house.

"You kept my daughter a secret from me for four years!?!"

"I thought we were talking about Justine!"

She stood straight up with her hands planted on her hips.

"Well I'm changing the subject, I've had a daughter for four years and you didn't say boo to me about her!"

Nicole just sighed. "If you don't remember we broke up about four years ago because of your career!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah so"

"About three months after we ended it I found out I was pregnant with Regina,

I figured that if you couldn't be bothered with a relationship because of your career

You couldn't be bothered with a daughter either, so I stuck it out by myself and with

My family."

I have never been more furious with this women before in my life.

"You could have called me!"

"I was going to get around to it, but it was hard." 

"Why?"

She ran a hand across her face.

"Most guys wouldn't react well to that news, I figured you were one of them."

"Well I'm reacting pretty well to it right now!"

"Yes I can see that, we've been doing well, I've dated some so Regina has had some type

Of father figures in her life."

"Other guys have been raising my daughter!?!"

She rolled her eyes. "No Ryan, they aren't raising her

They are just being friends."

I looked at my watch just to try to get an excuse to get out of the conversation.

I needed time to think about all this.

"Look I got to go."

I turned and started to head towards the driveway.

"Ryan…"

I turned on my heels and looked at Nicole.

She dabbed at her eyes.

"It's not my heart I'm worried about you breaking….

It's Reggie's"

- Sorry That Sucked


	3. Chapter 3

-1- Thanks for the reviews!

The next day I walked up to Nicole's front door, giant stuffed teddy bear

In hand. I knocked on the door and moments later, Nicole answered.

Looking flustered and giggling.

"Ryan…Hi."

"Gotcha Mommy." Regina laughed and jumped up and down.

"Yup you got me sweetie." Nicole looked at the teddy bear.

" I can tell your not here on work, so come on in"

She stepped aside and I walked into the hallway.

It was the same as I remember it. A pale shade of blue.

With hardwood floors.

"Oh, I…got this…for Reggie."

Nicole nodded and kneeled down next to Reg.

"Sweetie…Daddy got you something, why don't you go give him a hug"

Reggie stood there for a second, hesitating, then she made

A run towards me.

I dropped the bear completely forgetting about it.

I just grabbed my daughter in my arms, and held on to her for dear life.

I can't believe I'm holding my own child.

It's still not real to me. I ran my hand through her soft hair.

"Daddy are you back from work?" I held her away a little so I could look at her.

"I, told Reggie that you've been away on work, and that you were very, very busy."

I nodded my head and held her tighter. "Yes baby, I'm back from work."

I set her down and took a good look at her. "You have my hair…and my big goofy ears."

"I always told her, that she looked like you."

All of the sudden I had to ask Nicole this question, I felt the need to know

The answer. "What's her last name?"

Nicole looked at me with wide eyes, she wasn't expecting me to ask that I could tell.

"My name is Regina Anne Wolfe." Regina stood there with a proud look on her face.

I numbly answered her. "Very good sweetie."

I stood up on legs that felt like rubber. "You…you gave her my last name"

Nicole threw her hands up in the air. "That's what it says on the birth certificate

Regina Anne Wolfe"

"Why did you give her my last name, I haven't even been around."

" I wanted her to have something to remember her dad by."

I nodded my head and suddenly felt the sting of tears in my eyes

"Thank you"

"Well since you hear, why don't you stay for dinner, we're just going to order pizza."

"It's my favorite Daddy!" I looked down at Regina, being called that was still foreign to my ears.

"Come on into the family room."

I watched Regina struggle with the teddy bear, which was obviously to big for her to carry.

Nicole and I laughed and I reached down and picked up the stuffed animal.

"Let Daddy carry that for you." Regina grabbed my hand and led me into the house.

One we got into the family, the two of us sat down on chairs across from each other,

And Reggie played with her bear on the floor.

"Any new news about Justine?"

I still saw the sadness that crossed her face when she mentioned her name.

"Not to much, we found a piece of long black hair at the crime scene, so

We are going to run that and try to get some DNA matches."

Nicole nodded and looked back down at Reggie

It's funny but being here, in this house with my daughter

And Nicole almost makes me forget about my job

And everything else in my life.

I've been missing out on something so amazing, and I never knew it

- Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

-1- Thanks for the reviews and feedbacks

After dinner last night, Nicole and I tucked Reggie in and talked for a little

Bit reminiscing about old times and sharing a laugh or two.

It was almost like a little break from reality.

But reality was back today, I got a call from Delko this morning

Saying that they found a DNA match to the black hair found at the scene.

The hair belongs to a Lisa Harmsworth , we put her at the address

1965 Coconut Grove.

Delko went to go pick her up and we were taking her in for questioning.

I swung my car into a parking spot and ran my way into the lab.

Just as I walked through the doors I saw Eric and a tall skinny

Girl sitting at a table in one of the glass rooms.

She looked way too tan, and I knew that must be Lisa.

I really had to much on my mind for this right now.

I had my daughter who I loved with all my heart,

Nicole and now this on my mind.

It was almost to much to handle, and to top it all off

I hadn't told anybody in the lab about Regina.

They hardly knew anything about Nicole.

I stepped inside the small room and took a seat next to Eric.

The wood felt cold and hard. I took a deep breath and got ready

To ask some questions. It was time for me to separate my personal and

Professional life.

"Wolfe, glad you could join us." I nodded my head.

And focused on the girl sitting across from me. She looked scared,

She wad dainty hands folded on the table and despite her scared appearance

She still held her chin up, like she had some fight in her.

I took the manila folder that was sitting in front of Eric and opened it,

Time to start the questioning. "Mrs. Harmsworth, do you know Justine Winters?"

Lisa licked her lips and shook her head. "No, I don't"

Delko stood up and tossed the picture of Justine's cold lifeless body in front of

Lisa. "Maybe this will jar your memory" She just shook her head again, sending ringlets of black hair flying everywhere.

"No, I do not know her" I needed to get something about of this girl, if not for me

For Nicole. I know she is dying inside of Justine but needs to be strong for Regina.

My ears were pounding and my head was throbbing, my mind was being pulled in every which direction

But I needed to do this, I needed to figure this out and the sooner I get done with the day

The sooner I get to see Reggie.

"Tell us why we found a strand of your hair is Ms. Winters bedroom"

Green eyes snapped up and looked at me in shock. "I…I don't know"

I stood up and rested my hands on the table, so I was now standing like Delko.

"Listen Mrs. Harmsworth, I have got a lot on my mind right now and you

Would make this so much easier for me and my partner here, if you just told the truth."  
She shifted her body so she was sitting up straighter, she threw some hair back behind her shoulder.

As if to try and gain confidence.

"Ok, My brother use to date Justine, they were only together for a

Short period of time." Yes we were finally getting somewhere.

Delko's voice cut through the air. "What's your brothers name?"

"Derek Michelson" My head started throbbing again I put my fingers

On my temples and looked through the glass wall.

A little girl was standing on the other side, a little girl with

Light brown hair and…..

My little girl.

As if I don't have enough to worry about

- Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

-1- Thanks For The Reviews

Delko finished up the interview and I told the gitterish

Lisa that, we would be in touch with her. My legs felt like jello

As I walked out the glass room and near my daughter.

Nicole was standing by her left, talking to Horatio.

Delko met stride with me, and we were soon walking side by side.

"Check out the babe." I smiled and nodded, my throat felt

To dry to talk.

I hadn't told anybody about Regina and right now, I feel

Like I am going to be put on the spot.

As I got into Regina's

Line of view, her face lit up and she darted towards me.

Ok Wolfe, you got this, you have everything under control.

You can do this, breath in and out.

I kneeled down and opened my arms when I felt Reggie at my feet.

"Daddy!" I smiled and kissed her on her check, which was rosy

From running.

"Hi sweetie" I looked over and saw that Delko

Stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Daddy?"

"Eric, this is my daughter Regina, Reggie this is Mr. Delko."

I saw Eric snap back to reality.

"Nice to meet you cutie."

Reggie hid her face in my shirt, no doubt she was being shy.

"Well I have to go find Frank, and help him with some stuff"

I nodded and watched as Delko walked down the long hallway.

Letting out a sigh I slowly walked over to Nicole and Horatio.

"Ryan Hi!" Why is Nicole so happy, this is probably the worst situation I

Could be in right now. "Hi Nicole, Hello H"

"Hello Mr. Wolfe, I was just getting caught up with Nicole here."

Great, he was getting caught up, just super.

"Good." I forced a smile, but I knew Nicole could see right through it,

She knew me to well.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I tried to keep her home, but she was afraid to let

You go back to work, she cried for hours so I didn't know what else

To do but bring her here to see you, Lieutenant Caine already said

It was alright."

At least Horatio won't drill me for questions, since I think Nicole

Already told him the story, but one word gets around the lab from

Delko, I'm gonna be in deep shit.

"You know I'd love to have you here, but I have got a lot

Of work to do with Justine's case."

I saw sadness in Reggie's eyes and it killed me inside.

"Daddy you have to go back to work?"

I sensed the tone in her voice, like I had let her down.

God, who knew being a father would tear me up inside

So much. "Yes sorry baby, but I'll see you tonight."

She smiled. "ok Daddy"

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down on the ground.

"Come on Reg let Daddy get back to work."

I said my goodbyes and watched them walk out the door.

Finally, I'm in the clear and that didn't go bad at all.

As I was walking down the long hallway to get back to the paper work I was looking

At, I passed Calleigh.

"Hey Ryan, can I talk to you?"

Or at least I thought I was in the clear.

- Sorry it sucked, review please


	6. Chapter 6

-1- Thanks For The Reviews!

By the time I got done answering Calleigh and Delko's questions,

And finished my work.

I didn't get to Nicole's house until 9:30.

I slammed a tired hand down on the wood door.

When Nicole answered it, she ushered me in.

I saw that she was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants

That said University of Miami down the side in

Green and orange,

And a form fitting, think strapped, navy blue shirt.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

"Hi Ryan."

I smiled and held up two cups of McDonalds

Coffee. "Sorry I'm so late, want some coffee?"

"Sure" I followed her into the kitchen and set the coffees

Down on a navy blue granite counter top.

"Reggie's already asleep, I put her to bed about 45 minutes ago."

I handed Nicole a cup of coffee, she took of the lid and poured

About 5 sugars and 3 creams into it.

"You know people get diabetes that way?"

She laughed and looked at me. "I'll take my chances."

"Lets go sit in the family room."

I picked my coffee up off the counter

And followed Nicole, out of the kitchen and

Down to stairs.

She sat down in a big tan chair, that almost ate

Her alive, and I took a seat on the couch that

Was across from her. "Why do you wear those tacky jackets

And bright colored shirts?"

I looked at her and saw that she was trying to hold back

A laugh. "Hey, my clothes are very stylish"

"Yeah maybe if you were on Miami Vice"

Even that one got a laugh out of me.

"I hear that your seeing some reporter girl"

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes got wide.

"I only took her out to dinner once or twice,

She is actually really annoying, I don't like her that much"

Great now I sound like I got caught with some other

Guys girl, and trying to defend myself so I didn't get beat up.

Nicole shifted in the chair, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Ryan, it's cool if your seeing her, why would I care?"

I shifted nervous, a little heart broken at her words.

She doesn't care if I see other girls, which means

She doesn't care about getting back with me.

"Yeah…why would you care?"

She glanced up at a big clock hanging on the wall.

"Woah, it's getting late, why don't you crash here,

So your not to tired while driving home."

I really didn't want too, sleeping in the same house

With Nicole again would just be to much to handle.

"No, I couldn't but thanks"

"Oh come on Regina will really like it."

Damn, she hit my soft spot and she knew it.

"Oh well, alright, but only for Reggie."

"Come on there's a guest bedroom upstairs."

I stood up, Nicole took my coffee cup from me,

Throwing them both in the trash can on our way through the kitchen.

I followed her up white carpeted stairs and into a little white room.

The bed was draped with a colorful quilt and little pink pillow.

"I know it's not much, but hey at least it has a bed."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Night Ryan, if you need anything I'm literally right down the hall."

"Thanks, Night"

So that night I stared at a white ceiling until I fell asleep

With thoughts of Nicole being "literally right down the hall"

In my head.

- Sorry It Sucked, Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

-1- Thanks For The Reviews!

The next night after I left the lab I went straight to Nicole's house,

And left myself in with the key she gave me that morning.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Nicole's back turned to me,

Cooking a grilled chesses sandwich on the stove, Reggie was sitting

At the wood kitchen table with a glass of milk placed in front of her,

Eagerly waiting for her food.

She must have heard my footsteps because she turned big brown eyes to me

And smiled. "DADDY!" she jumped up from her chair ran over to me, and

Threw her little arms around my legs. "Hi sweetie, I missed you."

Nicole turned around from the stove and grabbed a plate. "Hi Ryan,

Want a grilled cheese sandwich?"

Actually a grilled cheese sandwich didn't

Sound half bad right now. It's probably because I didn't have time to eat

Lunch today….then again do I ever?

"Yeah sure, that be great, thanks" I watched as Nicole cut Reggie's

Grilled cheese into four little square.

She walked over and set it down on the table

In front of her. "Be careful sweetie, it's hot." She dropped a kiss onto

The top of Reggie's head, and returned to her duty of playing chef.

"You can sit down next to Regina." I did as I was told, sitting down a dark wood chair,

That was next to my daughter. "Is is good baby?"

She took a big mouthful of cheese

And nodded her head. "Mommy makes the best grilled cheese in the world."

I head Nicole chuckle from behind me. "Oh sweetheart, don't go

Filling Daddy's head with silly things, or he will be upset when his

Sandwich isn't tasty, and finish up we need to get you in bed."

I looked at my watch, man it was 8:30 already. I felt Nicole's

Presence behind me as she place my sandwich in front of me.

"Aww man, I don't get mine cut into squares too?"

Nicole laughed, still standing behind my chair. "You're a big boy

I think you'll be ok"

Reggie took the last bite of her sandwich

And handed her plate to Nicole. "Ok Mommy, I'm all done!"

"Off to bed with you, give Daddy a kiss good night."

I wiped the cheese hanging from my mouth off with

The napkin Nicole gave me, so I wouldn't smear it on my daughters

Face.

She hopped up on my lap and threw her arms around my neck.

"Night Daddy, I love you," I hugged my daughter back, and gave

Her a big smacking kiss on the cheek. "Good night angel, I love you too"

I watched the two of them descend up the stairs, then I was left alone in the kitchen,

Well I had the grilled cheese to keep me company.

I started looking around and thinking about what it

Would be like if this is what my life was like this every day, coming home to a daughter, wife

And grilled cheese sandwiches.

15 minutes later Nicole came back into the kitchen and stood next to my chair.

"Did you find anything else out about Justine's murder."

I stood up, and walked over to the trash, tossing my paper plate on top of it.

"Well right now we are just trying to track down Derek."

Nicole went slack jawed and wide eyed, she slowly started walking toward me.

I rested my back on the counter top and waited for her to stop.

"Derek?….as in Derek Michelson, Justine's ex boyfriend."

When she finally stopped walking, she was standing so close to me,

It almost made it hard to breath. "Yes" was the only answer I could muster

Up

"Why would he want to hurt Justine, he was crazy about her!"

I saw the hurt in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't know why, but we found a piece of his sister hair

In the crime scene so we just need to narrow things down."

Her face looked stern but her eyes looked weak and worried.

"What if you guys are wrong, what if you never find Tine's killer."

She dropped her head down and looked at the floor.

I grabbed bother her shoulders and squeezed, forcing her to look at me.

"Don't say that Nicole, we are going to find the killer, I promise!"

I don't know if it was the intensity of the moment or the lack of space between us,

But I did what I've wanted to do since I saw her again.

I kissed her, hard. She pulled away and looked at me with shocked eyes,

Bringing her hand up to her lips and gently touching them. Then she

Put her hands around my neck and kissed me again.

I had missed her kiss for four years, for to long and it felt

So good to feel our lips melt together again. I broke the kiss and stared at her.

"I should getting going, I've had a long day."

I pulled out her embrace and went to exit the kitchen. "Your not going to want to

Go home tonight Ryan." I turned around on my heels and cocked a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"Why not."

She licked her lips, and took a deep breath, then she brought dark brown

Eyes up to mine. "Because tonight I'm not going to make you sleep in the

Guest bedroom."

- Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it sucked, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

-1- Thanks For The Great Reviews!

My eternal clock woke me up at seven.

I looked to my right and saw Nicole, she had her hands tucked under

The covers and looked like an angel, she was out cold.

Ok all I need to do is find a paper and pen so I can write a note.

I got quietly out of the bed, threw my clothes on and looked around the room

Come on, she's a teacher she has got to have a paper and pen around here!

Ah ha, I found a pen and a note pad sitting next to the phone on the nightstand.

I quickly scribbled a note.

Nikki,

Had to go to the lab.

See you later tonight.

Tell Regina I said

I love you.

- Ryan

I quietly slipped on my shoes and left the room.

Walking down the hallway, I stopped to peak into

Reggie's room.

She was sleeping happily in her

Twin size bed, tucked tightly under her

Dora The Explorer comforter.

As I walked down the stairs, I thought

That I should swing by my apartment,

Take a quick shower and get a fresh change of clothes.

After stopping by the apartment, taking a nice hot

Shower and changing my clothes I finally made it to the lab

By 8:15.

I still felt a little bit run down, probably could have used a bit

More sleep last night. On my way in the door I ran into Boa Vista.

"Oh hey Ryan, Eric wanted to see you, he's around here somewhere."

I smiled. "ok thanks." Even though I had to no idea where to find him.

After an hour of looking I spotted Eric talking to H.

"Hi H, Hey Delko, Natalia said you wanted to see me."

He smiled proudly shoving a piece of paper at me.

"We found Derek Michelson."

I read the paper out loud.

24 Star Island. "Wow somebody's a big spender."  
The two of us began to walk down the hall

Side by side. "I say we go pick him up."

Delko nodded and we were off.

After a long and painful journey we finally

Had Derek sitting in the chair across from us

In the little glass room.

"Mr. Michelson you know why you're here"

Alright Eric kicking the interview off

With a bang…I guess

The man with short black hair and ice blue

Eyes just stared at us. "It's about Justine isn't it?"

I rubbed my hands together. "Bingo"

"Look I didn't hurt her."

Delko leaned back in his chair.

"You know how many times we've heard that one,

If you didn't hurt her how did your sisters DNA

Get in the room?"

Michelson laughed , "I don't know ask Lisa"

"We did"

I saw a hint of frustration in Eric's eyes,

So I decided to take over.

I noticed a dark stain on his beige jacket

And figured out that was a way to corner him.

"Derek, you have a stain on your jacket sleeve."

He looked at the sleeves and shrugged.

"So"

"So I would like it if you would hand it over."

He sighed and looked like he was going to start

A fight but instead stood up and handed me the jacket.

Delko and I looked over the stain, which appeared to

Be a dark brownish red.

"This looks like blood, and I guarantee you, that once we check this out

It will match to Justine Winters."

Michelson just sat there with his jaw clamped.

"Better tell us the whole thing, and it better be the truth."

Derek sat up straight and leaned a little bit on to the table.

"All I'm going to tell you is that I didn't kill her,

I love her more then anything and would never hurt her."

I felt the headache forming between my eyes.

"Not even if because she broke up with you?"

Ahhh good one Delko.

"NO I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

My phone began to ring in my pocket,

I thought about ignoring it but when is saw who it was

I left the room to answer it.

"Hey Nicole."

" Ryan!" Her voice sounded panicked, and I all of the sudden got worried

Reggie and I went grocery shopping,

And some guy followed up home!"

- Once again Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

-1- Thanks for the reviews

After I hung up the phone, I told the Horatio the situation

And he let me leave. I stopped by my house and picked up

Some clothes and stuff I'd need to hold me over for the next couple nights.

No way was I going to let my two girls be alone now.

I unlocked Nicole front door and walked right in.

The two of them were sitting in the family room watching TV.

Nicole saw me standing in the kitchen first.

"Oh, Ryan your early."

I dropped my bag on the floor and went to go cradle my daughter

And thank god that she was alright.

Something serious could have happened to her today.

I found her sitting on the floor in a hot pink bean bag chair.

"Baby." I couched down and pulled her into my lap,

Hugging her tightly.

"Hi Daddy" Her brown eyes and happy face looked up at me

As she threw her arms around my neck to hug me back.

"Nicole tell me about the guy who followed you."

She must have sensed the urgency in my voice,

Because she muted the TV and cleared her throat.

"Well Reg and I went to the grocery store, because she

Wanted to get stuff to make you cupcakes…."

I kissed the top of my daughters head and felt like my heart

Was about to burst.

"Which we haven't made yet, and on the way home I

Noticed a black car had been behind us for a while, but I

Didn't think much of it.

Then he followed us into the neighborhood and I started to

Get a little worried, then when he turned on to our street

I panicked, so I busted a u- turn and took a sharp turn in the

Neighborhood that would take us another way to the house.

We lost him and when he got back he was gone, so we figured

It was safe to go inside"

Thank god she was right. "Do you remember what kind of car it was?"

"Daddy your hurting me."

I looked down at my little girl whose faced was

Squished up and I realized I was holding her to tight, loosening my

Grip a bit I turned my attention back to Nicole.

"I think it was a Honda Civic, maybe a 2000 - 2001, Oh I did

Remember the license plate number!"

Great, now I can give Delko something to go on.

I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial number.

After five rings Delko picked up.

"Delko, It's Wolfe…I need you to do me a favor,

Look up the license plate number…."

I looked up at Nicole for an answer.

"5HJ923"

I looked at my phone to make sure the call

Was still connected.

"5HJ923, Thanks"

I put my phone back and looked at Regina.

"So how about we make those cupcakes for

Daddy?"

My little girl squealed and jumped

Out of my arms running for the kitchen.

"And you, make room cause I'm staying

For a couple of days."

Nicole's eyes got wide.

I walked into the kitchen with her following

Me. "I don't think that's a good idea Ryan."

My body went stiff and I turned around to face her with

My daughter dangling on my leg. "Why not."

She looked at the ground with a shamed look on her face.

"I just don't think it is"

I sent Regina back into the family room while Nicole and I talked,

I didn't want her to see either of us raising our voices at

Each other.

"I'd appreciate it if you gave me a real answer."

She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes,

And even thought I was mad at her all I wanted

To do was pull her into my arms and kiss her.

"I uhh, I uhhh…I think what happened last night

Between us was a mistake!"

- Reviews Please


	10. Chapter 10

-1-Thanks for all the reviews!, Sorry it took soooo long to update!

After the argument ended, I went and ate a cupcake with Reggie then tucked her in.

When I came back downstairs Nicole was sitting on the couch in the family room

Watching "The Ringer". I slowly walked into the room and sat down next to her.

She looked over at me but didn't say anything. I reached out and placed my hand on top

Of hers and she pulled it away. "Why do you think we are such a big mistake?"

She sighed and hit the mute button on the remote. "Ryan, we didn't work before,

So what makes you think we are going to work now?"

"Have a little faith in us." My head was pounding and my chest hurt, but

This conversation had been a long time coming. "I had faith in us at one

Point and look what happened to us"

I turned to my only life line, my baby girl. "But now we have a wonderful

Daughter" Nicole shifted her body so it was facing me. "I know that Ryan

And things are going great the way they are, it might just complicate things

If we get involved again."

I rested my head back on the couch, the leather was cool on my neck.

The ticking of the clock on the wall was starting to get to me, I needed

To break the silence. "After we broke up did anybody make you feel

Like I did?"

I know nobody makes me feel like she did…does. Her beautiful brown eyes

Got wide like she was in shock that I would ask that.

"It's not any of your business but…No"

Mission accomplished. "But that didn't mean that you still make

me feel that way." Ouch, that was a low blow. "I want to be here for out daughter"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the white wall behind me,

And raised her chin.

"I don't want your honor Ryan Wolfe, go knock up

Some other girl and give your honor to her." She made me so furious.

I felt like I could kill somebody. "I don't want to be with you

Because of my honor!"

I was standing now, towering over her small frame sitting against

The couch. "I don't want to know why you really want

To be with me!" She stood up right in front of me and

Pushed me back a little.

"And lower your voice, your gonna wake Regina up"

She was the most stubborn girl I have ever meet

But damn I loved her. "Are you scared of me?"

She threw back her head and laughed.

"That's ridiculous!" I stepped closer to her

And she tried to move back but was stopped by

The couch at the back of her knees.

"Are you scared of the feelings you still

Have for me?" She opened her mouth to

Say something but before she could answer, I put

My hand behind her head and kissed her hard.

Surprisingly she didn't pull away and didn't put

Up a fight, she just kissed me back, throwing her arms

Around my neck and pulling me close.

It was a hot kiss, tongue were meeting and body

Parts were touching. When she pulled away we

Were both panting, fighting for breath.

Nicole looked me dead in the eyes.

" I think you should go home now Ryan." 

She drove me absolutely insane.

- Sorry that was bad, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

-1- Thanks for the reviews! I know it took me a long time to update but here it is!

The next day at work I was completely fidgety and frustrated but I tried to keep

myself concentrated. We ran the license plate number 5HJ923 from the car that followed Nicole home the other day and came up with a black 2001 Honda Civic registered to a Antonio Lopez.

We tracked him down and he was now sitting across the table from Delko and I.

But my mind was on other things, like Nicole. I need to force myself to focus.

I was angry and flustered, I could feel my palms start to sweat, not because I was nervous.

But because I was sitting across from the guy who could have killed my daughter and the love of my life.

So far he was playing dumb, kept saying that it was not his car and that he had no idea what

He was talking about and I was getting fed up. I slammed my chair back and stood up. "LISTEN YOU

COULD HAVE KILLED MY DAUGHTER SO YOU BETTER START

TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Delko looked up at me with wide eyes, I calmly looked for my

chair and sat back down.

"Alright man, alright, I got paid to follow them and get rid of the chick."

My stomach turned at the thought of Nicole being hurt or worse dead.

"Who paid you?" I looked him dead in the eye waiting for an honest answer.

" Derek Michelson" My whole body went stiff.

"That's the guy were trying to get for the murder of Justine Winter's"

Delko nodded his head and leaned forward in his chair.

"I Know"

Later that day after we booked Antonio Lopez I drove to Nikki's house.

When I looked at my watch it read 6:15. I knocked on the big wood front door

And got no answer.

After knocking about ten more times I began to get worried and let myself in.

The hallway was dark and empty. I stepped into the kitchen which was empty too.

There were no signs or sounds of Reggie.

My heart began to pound in my chest and I began to break a sweat.

All I could think about was Lopez getting his hands on Nikki and

Reggie before we got him.

I turned to fact the family room and that's when I saw Nikki,

Lying on the couch on her back, her arm dangling over the side.

- Sorry it was horrible, Please review


	12. Chapter 12

-1- Thanks for the reviews!

My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I ran towards the couch.

I knelt down beside Nicole and shook her. She jumped up and let out a

blood curdling scream. Oh thank god. I let out a breath I didn't even

Know I was holding.

"Ryan! Oh god you scared the shit out of me, I didn't

even hear you come in" Where in the hell was Regina?

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought you were…

Well never mind, where's Reggie?"

She sat up and fixed her shirt as she rubbed her eyes.

I took a seat next to her on the white leather couch.

She looked amazing even after just waking up.

"She's at my parents house, spending the night."

So Nicole was all alone in this big house,

I didn't like that one bit, not at all.

As a matter of fact, it gave me chills

"I'm staying the night."

Nicole looked startled and got wide eyed.

"Excuse me"

I reached out and covered Nicole's hands with mine.

She didn't make a move to pull away so I kept them there.

"We know who was following you home that day,

His name is Antonio Lopez and he said that Derek put a hit

Out for you."

She gasped and I tightened my grip on her hands.

"Justine's…Derek?" Her eyes began to tear up

And I just wanted to pull her into a hug.

"Yes, and I fear he might have more people out

There watching you., so I want to stay with you for tonight

And maybe for a while longer."

I thought she would protest and start to yell, instead

She just numbly nodded her head, no doubt in shock.

"I can't believe somebody would want to kill me….

Ryan, I'm scared."

I put my hand on her cheek and she relaxed a bit.

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or Reggie,

I promise. I may have missed out on four years

Of our life and our daughters but I'm here now."

Nicole didn't say anything, surprisingly she

Stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

I followed her and shook my head "No thanks"

She got a glass out of the cabinet , and began

To pour herself some apple juice.

I noticed her hand was shaking a bit.

I walked over to her, made her put the class and juice down

And put my hands on her arms.

"Nicole…"

She pulled away, knocking over the glass.

"Shit!" She grabbed a rag that was sitting by the sink

And began to clean up the mess.

I noticed that she was trembling and began

To cry a little. She was scared shitless.

I didn't make a move to touch her, I didn't

Want to upset her further. "Stop

Shutting yourself out from me, your scared

I can tell. You just need to tell me."

She threw down the rag and set the glass in the sink.

She then fell into my arms. "I'm so scared, I don't

Know what to do."

I promised Nicole that I wouldn't let anybody hurt her

Or Regina and I was sticking to that. But the truth is,

I'm just as scared as her.

- Please review


	13. Chapter 13

- Sorry it took me soooo long to update, I have been so busy with school and I went of a small trip!

Thank you so much for your patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking on the guest bedroom door. When I opened my sleep filled eyed, I saw Nicole standing by the bed in a pink tank top and white shorts. 

I saw her looking down at my bare chest, which must have been revealed because of my fight with the sheets during the night.

"Umm…mmhmm..breakfast is ready, I hope you like pancakes." I got out of the bed and nodded.

"Love them, I'll be down in a minute." She nodded and left the room. 

I tossed on a t - shirt and headed down the stairs. When I stepped into the kitchen , the smell of pancakes hit my nose which made my stomach grumble. 

Nicole was dishing some out on a plate. "Is three ok? Would you like some coffee?"

I sat down at the table and nodded. "Yes and Yes please." 

She set my stuff down in front of me then sat down in the chair next to me. 

We ate in silence for the first 10 minutes. "Did you sleep well last night?" 

I looked over at Nicole, even while she was shoving pancakes in her mouth she was gorgeous. 

"Yes, I slept very well thanks." I looked at the clock on the microwave and cursed.

"8:00, shit I need to get to the lab!" Before Nicole could respond I tossed my plate in the sink and ran up the stairs to get dressed.

When I got to the lab I saw Delko standing by the doors with Calleigh. I walked up to them.

"Hey Delko, Calleigh." Delko just looked at me and shook his head. "Wearing that white jacket again Wolfe?" I just smiled "Gotta stay up with the fashion." 

"Ok boys as much as I would love to continue with this conversation,

We have more important things to disuse, like Derek Michelson"

My ears perked up at the mention of his name and my heart began to pound.

I was excited, probably to excited. "What about him?" I all but yelled my question.

Calleigh looked at me a bit odd but answered anyway. "His sister called and said 

That he might be staying at their parents house." 

I felt like I wanted to scream, I wanted to get this guy so bad.

"Do we have the parents address?" This time Delko answered.

"Yup, Calleigh and Frank are going go do some questioning."

"And you and I are?"

"Looking at the evidence my friend"

We said good bye to Calleigh and made our way to the DNA lab.

I slipped into my lab coat and took Justine's shirt out of the envelope.

It was soaked in blood and some small black fibers. 

"Delko any idea what these fibers might be?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "Nope, but it's our job to find out."

I just laughed. As I slowly began my work on the black fibers Delko

Decided to strike up a conversation.

"So anything going on between you and Nicole?"

My defenses suddenly went up.

"We have a daughter together, what do you think Delko?"

"Alright man no need to jump at me, Nicole's pretty cute,

I just thought if something wasn't going on with you two

I'd ask her out."

That did not sit right with me and was no okay at all.

Did Nicole think the same thing about Delko?

- Sorry that was horrible but I need to get rid of my writers block!


	14. Chapter 14

-Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm sorry the updates are taking so long

Thank you for your patience.

By the time I got back to Nicole's house Regina was already asleep.

I walked into the kitchen to see Nicole sitting on the couch sipping a glass

Of red wine.

Before I could ask her about Delko she motioned for me to sit down next

To her. I sat down on the big leather couch, which suddenly felt to small

To fit the two of us. "I wanted to show you something" She said in between

Sips of wine.

I watched as Nicole reached under the wood coffee table and pulled out a pink

Book. The cover had a picture of an angel and had "Regina Anne" engraved on it.

She opened it and on the very first page was a picture of Nicole holding

Reggie right after she was born.

I slowly touched the picture, amazed. How could I have missed it,

The picture was so beautiful, but it was just a picture…I missed out

On the real thing. Nicole's face was sweaty and red, and her hair was

Unruly, some of the curls got plastered to her face.

"You look like hell." She laughed and slapped me on the arm.

"You try pushing a little person out of your vagina

And lets see how you look." I started cracking up.

"Can I see some more?" She gave me a look that said "duh"

And turned to the next page. A picture of Nikki sitting on the sidewalk

With Reggie and her brother flashed in front of me. "Wow Reg was

Only about 3 months old" I smiled and felt a tear slip down my cheek.

Nikki turned and set her wine glass down with a thud. "Why Ryan

Wolfe are you crying?" I quickly swatted the tear away and shook my head,

Feeling like a child. "No!" Suddenly Nikki's eyes got soft and her face looked serious.

"Ryan, it's ok I understand. I'm sorry that you missed out on all of the this

And I know I never should have kept it from you but I'm trying to make up for that

I really am." As she was talking I turned a page in the book.

Suddenly my stomach knotted up and I felt a rage surge through me.

There was man with blonde hair, green eyes and a lightly freckled face

Holding a smiling baby Regina. "Who is this"

Wow my voice was calmer then I thought it would be. "Oh that's just Matt,

I guy I was seeing a while ago." I slammed the book shut, making Nikki jump.

"Don't you want to see more?" I put the book back under the coffee table with slam.

"DO I WANT TO SEE MORE OF ANOTHER MAN HOLDING MY BABY?NO THANKS!"

Nikki winced, I knew my words were harsh but I couldn't help myself,

I had never been more enraged in my life. "Ryan…I"

"DON'T RYAN I ME, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DO YOU,

YOU KEPT ME OUT OF MY BABY'S LIFE FOR FOUR YEARSYET YOU LET SOME OTHER MAN HOLD HER AND SHOW HER OFF LIKEHE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT HER!"

Nikki just sat there, looking at me stunned. Then I saw a stray tear roll down her cheek.

Awww hell. I pulled her into my arms and began rubbing her back,

now she was in a full out sob.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Nikki…I didn't mean it, I just got so mad…

I'm sorry….please stop crying"

She pulled away a little bit and looked up at me, I began to brush

away the tears with my thumb. She got quite as the sobs went away.

I began to lean in closer and closer so I could seal our lips together.

I was just inches away from her when a knock on the door came.


	15. Chapter 15

-Thanks For The Review…Many Of You Seem To Think Delko's At The Door

I watched Nicole's gray sweatpants drag on the floor and she hurried to answer the door.

I sat by myself in silence for a few seconds then I heard her chuckling.

I was so sure she was going to be with somebody else when she walked back around the

Corner, but instead she was carrying a medium size brown box and a piece of paper.

She answered my question before I could even ask it. "My Mom stopped by to

Drop off some books I wanted to read, listen to her note." She let out another soft

Giggle before she read it. "Sweetheart, I hope you enjoy the books I would have

Stayed for a while but I was afraid of what you and Ryan would be doing

Call you tomorrow Love, Mom"

I have to admit even that note got a laugh out of me. I watched as she set the box on the

Kitchen counter and made her way back into the family to sit down. But this

Time she didn't sit down next to me on the couch, she occupied the seat

Across from it. I watched as she tucked her legs underneath her and opened

Her mouth, but then closed it just as quickly.

I didn't push it, I didn't want to make her cry again, so instead I diverted my

Eyes to the wine glass sitting on the coffee table. "Do you want your wine?'

Nikki's eyes snapped to mind and she shook her head. "Oh umm..no…no thanks"

I began to tap my feet against the blue carpet not knowing what to say.

"I was depressed you know."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her with curious eyes. "What?"

She shifted a little in the chair, and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand."I was depressed when you left, but then I got angry, angry that you

Didn't give me a solid reason as to why you had to leave

All I knew was that your career got in the way. I spent almost

A month in this house just feeling sorry for myself." All of the sudden

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes looked to the floor.

She acted like she had said to much, but it was to late to undo it.

"Thank god I had to start my first teaching job, or I would probably

Have stayed in here forever. I was so glad to be occupying

Myself with something. About a month and a half after I was in the

Middle of teaching when I got sick in the trashcan next to my desk.

I ate eggs that's morning so I thought nothing of it. Then it happened

Again and again and again." She stopped talking for a second

To take a breath then she started again. One day after class I got home

And got sick again for the ten millionth time, then I started to panic

I couldn't remember when my last period was. I was freaking out

So I ran to the drug store." All I could do was sit, stare and listen.

When I got back I darted for my bathroom and slammed the door shut

You know I did my thing…you have to wait for ten minutes,

Do you know how long that felt." Realizing she got side tracked she shook

Her head and continued. Then I looked at the stick, almost numb there staring up

At me was a plus sign…a stupid little plus sign that rocked my world to it's

Very core."

She stopped to swat a tear away from her eye then slowly continued again.

"I instantly knew it was yours because I hadn't been with another man

For god knows how long. I thought about calling you for two weeks,

I even dialed your number once then hung up. I figured you wouldn't

Want something like this to get in the way of your career ."

She looked up at me to gauge my reaction, but I kept my face

Calm. "Beside I have a supportive family, so I figured I would be

Fine on my own. As the months went on I got bigger more round."

This time a tear betrayed me by sliding down my cheek.

She must have looked so beautiful carrying Reggie. So radiant

And gorgeous. " I had to duck and dodge the questions at work

Knowing I'd be shunned for not being married and not planning any

Of this. Then when the time finally came, I had my mom and my whole family

There waiting for the doctor to say "it's a girl".

"I remember you had mentioned once that you liked the name Regina and right

Then and there I knew what I wanted to name her, why jip you out of everything."

Another traitor tear sneaked down my face but Nicole had no reaction.

"Thing went rather well when she was a baby, but when she got older the questions

Came.

She'd come home and tell me all her friends had Daddy's and she wanted

To know where hers was. I told her you were at work and were very busy

Surprised at how easily the lie rolled off my tongue. Then she asked if you

Loved her and I told her of course, I didn't want to tell her that you'd

Didn't even know about her and that she was my selfish little secret.

It went on like that for four years, Then you showed up on my doorstep

And when she came running down the stairs and stood behind me, I knew I could

Deny it no longer, you needed to know and well here we are."

I was surprisingly silent, so floored that I couldn't say anything.

Nicole just swiftly stood up and with silent tears streaming down her face

She wished me a good night and ran up the stairs leaving me alone there

To absorb all the information.

It was going to be a long night…..


	16. Chapter 16

- Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been super busy. Enjoy

When I got to Nicole's house the next night after leaving the lab. She was dressed to the nines in a little black dress, that hugged all the right places and opened toed black high heels to match. I was able to drag my eyes away for enough time to hug and kiss Reggie who ran in from the family room and attached herself to my leg.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing?'

Reggie's sweet eyes looked up at me with a sparkle and my heart melted.

"Watching Dora, Daddy guess what!"

I picked up her up and kissed her forehead. "What baby?"

"Mommy said your babysitting me tonight?" I shot Nicole a confused look, but she was digging through her purse not even paying attention to me. Regina began to squirm. "Daddy, Dora!"

I chuckled and set her down on her feet, she darted out of the kitchen.

I turned to face Nicole who found her keys in her purse.

"So I'm babysitting tonight?" She darted around, making her curly brown hair bounce around

Shoulders. I fought the urge to tangle my fingers in it, I was starting to fail miserably. "Is that a bad thing?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and I just grinned like an idiot. "Of course not, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going out, as a matter of fact I got to get going!" She picked her purse and keys up off the counter and made her way to the door briefly touching my arm and shouting a thank you.

Reggie and I spent the rest of the night, watching The Wiggles, playing dolls and making pancakes for dinner. Then it was time for her to go to bed. I put her in her little pink pajamas, tucked her in and kissed her good night. Then I got myself a beer out of the fridge and settled in for a long night in front of the TV

- I was way past done with my beer and the junk shows that were on, when I heard Nicole opening the front door. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:45 in the damn morning. I shot to the kitchen to talk before she went upstairs. She entered from the hallway and jumped when she saw me. "You scared me Ryan, what are you still doing up?"

I was not in the mood to play games. "Where have you been!?!" She tossed her purse into a chair at the kitchen table and walked over to look me dead in the eye. "Were you waiting up for me?" I shook my head.

"That doesn't matter!, what matters is what you were doing!" She poked me in the chest with one finger. "That none of your business Ryan you're not my father!"

I stood my ground, no matter how upset she got with me. "Where…were…you?"

She got closer to me and I could feel her breath on my face. "I was on a date, there happy!" I felt my heart break and my anger slowly went away. "A..date?" I must not have been masking the hurt on my face very well because Nicole's eyes turned soft and she reached out to touch my hand briefly.

"Yes, with…Eric" She nearly whispered the name but I heard it loud and clear. It felt like my world cracked in two and I felt betrayed, both by Nicole and Delko. "Ryan…Ryan…are you ok?" I shook my head and stepped back from Nicole. "No not really"

She looked concerned and I began to feel bad. "Why, what's wrong?" What's wrong What's wrong, how could she not see it. 'What's wrong is that I love you! Don't you love me too, don't you still love me?"

She looked to the ground and shook her head. "I'm sorry"

That's all I needed to hear I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and went out the door. As I walked to my car I could hear Nicole calling me "RYAN…RYAN"

I started it up and began to drive I didn't know where I was going I just needed to clear my head.

Almost two hours later, I was sitting in the middle of no where on the hood of my car just thinking. My cell phone and I picked it up to look at the name. When I saw that it read Nicole I almost thought about answering but did anyway.

"Hello"

She was crying and talking at a whisper.

"Ryan…Ryan….He's…in the house….Derek's in the house….."

- I hope you liked it sadly this story will soon be coming to an end.


	17. Chapter 17

- Please enjoy

My heart began to pound in my chest and I was already jumping behind the driver seat. "Ok Nicole…where is he…where are you?

I started the engine and flew the car into reverse, I got no answer but instead heard a muffled scream and a loud crash, then the line went dead. "NICOLE!….NICOLE…SHIT!"

I started speeding down the dark road heading towards Nicole's house. I quickly dialed Horatio's number. "Horatio, it's Wolfe you need to get to Nicole's house fast, Michelson's at her house."

I don't even think Horatio said goodbye but I hung up the phone anyway. The speedometer on my car was hitting 80 but there was only one thing on my mind right now.

- I flew into the driveway and hopped out my car I didn't even bother to turn off the engine or shut my door. I noticed that Horatio and the rest of them were already here, I raised my gun and went inside.

When I got to the family room I saw the most horrific scene I had ever seen in my life.

Five guns were raised towards Derek who had my daughter in his grip with his own gun pointing at her head. Horatio saw me enter and let me take the lead.

Nicole was just a few steps from the two of them and was pleading for my daughters life. "

Nicole you took someone I love away from me, when you convinced Justine to break up with me, so now I'm going to take someone you love away from you."

Reggie was squirming in his arms and sobbing, her screams broke my heart. "Put the girl down Michelson!"

Derek looked over at me and a sly smile crossed his face. "So we meet again detective." Before I could respond Nicole's voice broke through the tense silence.

"TAKE ME DEREK, SHE'S JUST A GIRL, JUST TAKE ME THEN I WON'T BE IN YOUR LIFE TO TAKE ANYBODY ELSE AWAY FROM YOU!"

Derek looked like he thought it over but in the end seemed to like the idea. In one swift motion he dropped my daughter and grabbed Nicole, putting the gun again her temple.

I watched as Reggie ran sobbing into Horatio's waiting arms. He quickly ushered her out of the room to safety.

I had one girl safe, and one more to save. Nicole was sobbing now even harder then before, if that's possible. Her eyes were locked with mine, I could do this, I could not lose the women that I loved. "Let her go Derek"

Once again the man that was holding my whole world, looked at me but this time instead of speaking he just laughed., and turned his attention back to Nicole."

She was trying to pry herself free of his grasp. "Please let me go…please" He laughed in her face too.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, put her down!"

He completely ignored me this time, not even glancing in my direction. I could hear Delko breathing behind and for this moment I wasn't mad at him.

"Got any last words bitch" Nicole sobbed and tried her best to smile at me. "Ryan…."

My heart was pounding, I couldn't hear anything after my name, all I heard was the sound of Derek readying his gun.

We both shot at the same time and I'm not sure who hit what, I watched completely numb and Derek dropped Nicole and fell to the floor, then I watched as Frank and Delko went to arrest him.

When I came back to reality I noticed that Nicole was lying on her back bleeding.

I put my gun down and ran over to her. "Nicole oh god you've been shot." She reached her hand out to me and I took it in mine. "It hit my collard bone Ryan, I think I'll survive

" She tried to force a smile to reassure me but her voice was so low and weak that it didn't help."

"WE NEED PARAMEDICS IN HERE!" I felt my tears run down my face.

"I'm so sorry Nicole, I should have never left you here by yourself" She gripped my hand tighter. "Ryan, you can't blame yourself you had no idea this was going to happen, just promise me one thing"

I brushed some hair out of her face and nodded my head. "If anything happens to me promise you'll take care of Reggie." I began to cry harder, I watched the blood stain her white shirt.

"Don't talk like that your going to fine, and we can both take care of Regina together"

She swallowed her and her brown eyes began to get glassy. "Ryan….I lied." I shook my head I didn't understand. "Lied..about what?'

Oh god what if Regina really wasn't mine, what if this whole thing was a big lie.

No I have to stop thinking like that. "I do still love you" That was all she said then her eyes shut.

- I hope you enjoyed that, I'm not good at writing suspenseful scenes, the next chapter will sadly be the last and final chapter to this story.


	18. Chapter 18

- Sorry it takes me so long to update I just get so busy with school and work

The next day I walked into Nicole's white hospital room, she was asleep in the bed and the only sound was the beeping from the monitors. I set the twelve long steamed red roses I got on table next to her bed. Looks like I wasn't the only one who got her flowers, her room was packed with them.

I hated hospitals, the way they looked and the smell it just reminded me of sadness. I watched Nicole sleep and cringed when I saw her blood soaked bandage.

I sat down in a chair at the end of her bed and tried to relax. I ended up counting the tiles on ceiling. My eyes started to drift shut when I thought I heard Nicole's raspy voice say my name.

My eyes snapped open and I hopped up. She was awake and giving me a weak smile. "Ryan, you're here" I gently took her hand in mind, making sure not to hold it to tightly. "Of course I am where else would I be?'

I brought the palm of her hand to my lips and gave it a light kiss.

"Where's Reggie?" I put her hand back down and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I dropped her off at Calleigh's place, I hope that's ok" Nicole nodded and gave me another soft smile.

"Yes Calleigh stopped by last night to see me, she seems like a sweet girl, why didn't you ever try to get with her?" She tried to laugh but it turned into a quiet cough.

"You know why Nicole" Her brown eyes got soft and I once again took her left hand into mine. "The first time I saw you I thought you were so beautiful you took my breath away and I have yet to meet another girl who has done that to me." She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were filled with tears.

"Ryan…." I held up a hand to stop her. "I loved you more then anything in the world and I still do, I've regretting walking away from you for four years and I'm never going to do it again.

I know better then to make that mistake twice, when you got shot it felt like my whole world had fallen apart,

I would have still had Reggie but what do I know about raising a child, I'm still so new at it. We made her out of love and now we need to raise her out of it to."

By this point Nicole was close to sobbing, she had to try and calm herself down before she started coughing again.

"Ryan, listen to me I feel horrible for keeping you out of Regina's life for four year, you are her father and I was out of line to do that and I'm sorry but I'm going to do that this time"

I kissed her palm again and smiled. "Please don't apologize…..wait a minute did you say 'you're not going to do that this time'!?!" She chuckled and nodded her head.

"You remember that one time almost two months ago at my house?"

I nodded my head and winked. "oh yeah I sure do"

"Well the doctor ran some tests after my surgery and well I'm pregnant again"

I was stunned, I felt like I couldn't talk so I just gently laid my hand on Nicole's belly. "Again, another baby…me and you and… another baby?"

She placed her hand on top of mine and smiled. "You are one sharp shooter cowboy" I grinned from ear to ear. Another baby, well I'll be damned, then it dawned on me, the shooting! "Well is everything ok, I mean is the baby healthy and alright?"

Nicole just once again nodded her head and gave me a look. "Are you happy?" Of course I was happy, was she crazy. "Of course I am" She just gave me huge smile and then her eyes got soft again.

" How can we make up for all this lost time Ryan, how can I prove to you that time hasn't really made me stop loving you."

That was all I needed to hear. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I bought this four years ago before my lapse in judgment."

I heard Nicole's breath catch in her throat when I flipped the box open. For a few seconds she just stared and the simple white gold two carat solitaire cut diamond ring.

Then she looked back up at me. "Ryan…"

I took the ring out of the box and looked at her. "Marry me Nicole, please do what we should have done four years ago, I love you and I will never stop loving you until I die."

I heard her let out a soft sigh. "Oh Ryan, yes I'll marry you…yes….yes…yes!"

I just smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, then I gently leaned down and gave her a soft kiss and that's how the deal got sealed about our one big happy family.

- Sadly that was the last chapter to the story, thank you so much guys for all your great reviews and I really hope you enjoyed it, I was thinking of maybe doing a epilogue about the wedding but I'm not sure yet, Keep your eyes open for Delko's story!


End file.
